


love me

by Beachass



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, ya know what...its just sex lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachass/pseuds/Beachass
Summary: Baekhyun hasn’t seen his brother, Chanyeol, in three years. So when, Park Chanyeol comes back to his parents doorstep with his fiance and suitcase in hand. Baekhyun finds himself in a dilemma and….somehow in his brother’s pants...





	1. warning

 

Baekhyun hasn’t seen his brother, Chanyeol, in three years. 

So when, Park Chanyeol comes back to his parents doorstep with his fiance and suitcase in hand. 

Baekhyun finds himself in a dilemma and….somehow in his brother’s pants...

 

* * *

 

 

**small age gap**  
**incest**  
**cheating**

 

* * *

 

I'm about to sin to the max. But like...I highkey don't care, 

I just love writing about drama lol.  This work will most likely not be for everyone, 

so skrt if you can't handle the sin. But ayee if you're a sinner like me, the first chapter should be up soon. ;)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just setting a few grounds for the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to post this a long time ago but I got caught in exams + my trip to South Korea + my birthday + procrastination lol so my bad. also, i’ve honestly wrote about six drafts of this fucking prologue so yall better like this shit. just kidding ( im really not tho ._. ). and yo I wasn't expecting so many hits! yall are some sinners like me haha. anyway lets see get started :)

 

 

  
**prologue**

  
Park Baekhyun walked into his last class of the day. The bags beneath his eyes had gotten increasingly darker by each work-filled week. He slipped into his assigned seat, which is surprisingly right beside his best friend. Chen, for short and Kim Jongdae to be formal.

“Damn you look like shit.” Chen chuckles and pinches the younger's cheek, to which in response, Baekhyun gave a soft groan. It was two minutes till the final bell so Chen and Baekhyun always took this time to talk.“You’re filthy rich, shouldn't you ‘not be tired’ ?” Chen uses air quotes to make his point.

That is true. Baekhyun was inherited to a quite wealthy family. His mother and father co-own a wide scale company in South Korea. His older brother Park Chanyeol, had also taken part of the family company and travels around the world with his overly beautiful fiancé Sojin to promote the company to be worldwide. But, Baekhyun, he goes to a normal school, gets normal to nearly shitty grades, he lives a normal life. It's something he hasn't come to terms with, and partly loathes his brother for.

Baekhyun smacked his head against their desk. “Try doing five projects last night and missing your crush for five whole years date..” He grimaced because he hadn't finished the project for this exact class either.

“WHAT!” Chen squeaked out. The students in their seats turned to the pair with curious and judgmental eyes. Chen coughs and bends down to Baekhyun’s level.“I mean, what?!”

“I was so caught up in my assignments,” Baekhyun began. “That I totally forgot about the date. Taeyeon stayed at the cafe for an hour waiting for me yesterday. And look what she texted me.” He dug into his pants pocket and slid his phone to his best friend with a pout.

  
 **Taeyeon‍ <**3: Baekhyun after what everyone said about you I still wanted to ignore that and give you a chance. But I don't get why you haven't read nor answered my calls and messages...but it's fine. Just please don't call me or text me back if it isn't for a good reason.   
**4:30 pm**

 

  
“I’m such an idiot, I won't ever find anyone to love me”

 

* * *

 

  
Baekhyun still contemplated to text Taeyeon when he had gotten home. She did say not to text back if it weren't a good reason. Though, he didn't want to give this up. He had gotten so much courage to go up to his school’s most popular girl. From then Baekhyun thought he had this in the bag, he was going to win her love over like she had done to him. But now, that's gone. He yells into his pillow to release his tragic love life, until his phone makes a familiar ‘ding’. He reached racross his bed to read the message.

  
 **Chen** : [ picture ] **8:10 pm**

 **Chen** : looks like your brother is back in town… **8:10 pm**

Baekhyun felt his heart beat stop for a minute as he hovered his thumb across the screen to show the picture.He takes his thumb away in disbelief. He hadn't seen his brother Park Chanyeol in the last three years. And preferred to keep it that way.

 **Baekhyun** : it can't be.. my parents would've said something to me **8:12 pm**

 **Chen** : it's all over celebrity news dude :/ **8:13**

He furrows his brow and quickly clicks the image. It blows up on his screen to show in fact ,Park Chanyeol with his fiancé Sojin, coming out the Incheon airport. The photo most definitely taken by paparazzi. “fuck...” He dropped his phone and ran downstairs in a hurry.

“MOM! DAD!”

Before he could round the corner into the kitchen. The front doors, doorbell rung behind him. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the white door. This couldn't be Baekhyun thought, after all these years-- no it couldn't have been his brother. That asshole wouldn't have.

He walked over to the door nonetheless. His fingers slightly hesitate to unlock the door, but he does so anyway. With one last breath he opened the door. The weather outside was so harsh that the wind and pouring rain nearly knocked him off his feet. Baekhyun stared at the two people's feet in front of him. Taking note of their soaked luggage beside them. One wore sandals and the other boots. His eyes scrolled up to look at the tallers see-through white shirt, the shirt is soaked by the rain and it outline the deep curves of the man's abs and tattoos along the pale skin.

Baekhyun licked the bottom of his lips and had a blush adorning his cheeks. Then, finally Baekhyun made eye contact and the world seemed to slow on that person's face.

The other man had a cocky expression as he too stared down the younger. He then smirked, noting how flustered Baekhyun had looked at him. He took a step forward and bent down to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear.

The voice is rasp and deep, but still manages to be soft like silk and leave a chill down Baekhyun’s spine.

 

“Missed me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly not my best work. might rewrite the prologue when I get back home but it should be the same plot structure just more character and background developement. but I'll like some feedback first tho :)) PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND VOTE FOR MORE BABES ❣️❣️❣️


End file.
